


The heaven's rain

by ukyoish



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon dialogues, Death of a loved one, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mention of blood / A severed limb, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-petrification Matsukaze, Servant in love, You know I love some good angst, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukyoish/pseuds/ukyoish
Summary: Even if the gods granted Matsukaze's wish and gave him his lord back, he will never forgive himself for his mistakes.
Relationships: Ginrou/Matsukaze (Dr. STONE)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Their last day on the earth

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you want to know about updates and other things, my twitter is @ukyoish

Every warrior has two simple rules they have to follow, no matter the circumstances:

  1. Protect your lord’s life as if it is your own.
  2. Don't fall in love with your lord.



The first one was fairly easy for Matsukaze, since he was the best warrior in the whole island. He had been trained since he was a kid for just one thing: protect. And that's what he did.

The other thing he had been trained on was avoiding feelings. A warrior never showed his emotions, and if he did, it was only in the battleground, or when his lord was in danger. 

Still, his training hadn't been successful, and the thought alone made him want to pierce himself with his sword. 

Especially in those long nights where he had to protect his lord while he was sleeping and he couldn't help but find himself staring at him. His soft features almost made him look like a woman, and his hair fell on top of his forehead, glistening with sweat. Matsukaze always had to make use of all of his willpower not to walk over to him and brush his hair off his face. 

Watching over him when his lord went to take baths was painful. In the long hours of the night guards, he found his mind wandering whether his pale skin would be soft to the touch, how his small body would feel against his, how his thin lips would feel against Matsukaze's... 

He punished himself for having those thoughts about his lord. He went 24 hours straight without eating or sleeping as self-punishment, but even with that he couldn't control his thoughts. 

When he was alone, he'd punish himself with the training he'd been given when he was younger and brattier; 10 whiplashes against his back, enough to leave him sore for a week and stop his lustful thoughts towards his lord.

"Matsukaze." His lord called weakly, bringing him back to reality. He instantly walked up to his bed and kneeled next to it. 

"Yes, my lord?" 

"We have to fight back. Today." He said with his eyes closed. Matsukaze felt a pinch on his chest and lowered his head.

"My lord, forgive my impoliteness, but I believe you're still half asleep." The blonde boy shook his head and finally opened his eyes, his face twisted with worry.

"We have to find all of the petrification devices and destroy them." He sat up on the bed, and Matsukaze couldn't help but follow him with his eyes.

"My lord..." Before the warrior could finish speaking, the blonde gripped his shoulders tightly, his eyes wide open.

"Every night I fear it'll be our last one. If we shall go down, it has to be fighting for our lives." He backed his hands away from Matsukaze's shoulders and looked up at the ceiling of the tent, as if he was able to see the stars through it. "The gods gave us the strength to fight, yet we are the ones failing them with our fear and insecurities."

Matsukaze lowered his head once again, enough for his forehead to brush the bed. 

“My lord, I beg you to reconsider this decision. Our lives are in danger, yes, but we should have a strategy before attacking them.” 

Before his lord could try and reason with him, someone entered the tent they were in. It was one of the lower range soldiers, who bowed and talked with his eyes fixed on the floor. 

“My lord, the night guards have been petrified by our enemies.” 

Matsukaze stood up quickly. He knew better than to stay knelt next to his lord’s bed in front of someone else. If that soldier dared to talk about what he just had seen, people could think he was disturbing their lord while he was asleep, and they could punish him for it. 

The blonde man looked at Matsukaze, his eyes filled with determination, and nodded.

“Today. Call over all the strong men and women and make a strategy.” He looked back at the young soldier, who was still bowing and looking at the floor. “You can excuse yourself out now.” The soldier nodded and rushed out of the tent.

“My lord, if we are to fight today, I’m begging you to stay in the back of the formation.” Matsukaze said, kneeling back down next to his bed. The blonde man smiled, looking down at his warrior, and cupped his face with one hand. Matsukaze looked up at him, his eyes wide open.

“We can’t run away forever. We have to fight.” He whispered, looking at Matsukaze with soft eyes. 

“I’ll gather everyone here as fast as I can.” Matsukaze finally said, standing up. He wasn’t allowed to evade his lord’s touch, but he couldn’t take it. Not when both of them dying in a few hours was a possibility.

“I’ll go get dressed, then.” He said with a smile, watching Matsukaze get out of the tent. 

As soon as the warrior stepped out he took a deep breath, trying to calm the wild shaking of his body. He had touched his face. He had  _ cupped _ his face, as if he was his lover. 

Had his lord done that because he also felt his death near? Because, now that a fight was going to take place, he had suddenly craved some human contact, in case it was the last? 

Matsukaze shook his head and walked away from the tent, although his skin still tickled, as if his master’s touch had been imprinted into his cheek for the rest of his life. 

  
  
  
  


“Today, I’m asking you all for your strength and your determination to achieve the peace we’ve for so long been searching for. I’m going to be there, fighting alongside you, so you needn’t worry about anything.” 

Matsukaze’s eyes traveled to his lord, and had to make use of all his willpower not to step forward and stop his speech right there. Everyone else just nodded in agreement and clapped, their will to battle going up with every word that was spoken. 

“We have to fight in this life so we can be at peace in heaven.”

Now everyone was cheering and clapping. Some of them even raised their weapons and started chanting “Fight! Fight! Fight!” 

“My lord...” Matsukaze whispered, although his voice was drowned by the fight chants. His lord turned around and smiled at him, encouraging the warrior to speak. 

Matsukaze stepped forward, and the chants slowly faded away. He cleared his throat and sank the tip of his sword on the mud before speaking. 

“We will follow the war plan we’ve always followed. Triangle formation, with the archers at the back, and we’ll charge all at once, trying our best not to break the formation. I will be at the front, guiding all of you…” He looked back at his lord, who nodded with a faint smile on his face. “And protecting our lord.” 

Everyone cheered again, and Matsukaze stepped back. His lord smiled at him before turning back towards his people and spoke again, this time louder and his voice filled with determination. 

“Law and order on this island will crumble should the brigands wield the weapons! Every last device must be found and destroyed!”

  
  
  
  


It really felt like their last day on the earth.

Matsukaze tried his best to battle and evade the numerous attacks that were coming from every angle while keeping an eye on his lord, who was fighting better than ever. Was it the adrenaline surging through his body what was making him stronger? 

He tried focusing on the battle. They were losing a lot of people, but the warrior could see how their enemies were flaking, each time more hesitant to keep fighting. 

And then, he heard it.

“One meter, five seconds.” 

It was the faintest whisper, but he had been trained to sharpen his senses during battles. He looked over to his lord, and his heart stopped for a second when he saw the white light traveling towards him.

Matsukaze’s body acted before his mind could. He moved next to his lord as fast as lightning, and his sword cut the part of the arm that had already been petrified like it was nothing. 

And then he started running, holding onto his lord’s small, fragile body for dear life. 

Matsukaze ran away from the battle to a small mountain at the back of the formation, and only when he felt secure he tore his own clothes off and started bandaging his lord’s arm. 

He couldn’t die.  _ He couldn’t die. _ If he did, Matsukaze would die with him. 

He should’ve done something. When his lord had touched him back in the tent, he should’ve hugged him at least, tell him everything was going to be okay, or try to make him reason and stay in the back of the formation with the archers. 

But he didn’t. He was an idiot, and his lord was dying because of his incompetence at controlling his emotions. 

“Matsukaze. I am not long for this world.” His voice was weak, and it pierced the warrior’s heart as if it was a knife. He finished bandaging his arm and knelt next to him, looking down at the ground, trying to control the tears that were threatening to come out. 

“Don’t speak nonsense, my lord…” He said in a soft voice, and the blonde man looked up at the sky, his face relaxed even though he had some blood trickling down from his mouth. 

“I have…” His voice trailed off, as if talking hurt him. Matsukaze looked at his face distressed, but he finally continued. “I have given some thought to the matter.”

The warrior lowered his gaze again and tightened his fists, feeling his whole body tremble. This was a dream. This wasn’t happening. He was listening to his lord’s last words. And it was his fault. 

“Why would the heavens rain down these weapons upon the people?” His voice was weaker than before, but his gaze was still strong. “At first, I thought it divine punishment. But, don’t you think it’s strange?” Their gazes met for a second, and Matsukaze’s heart clenched. “If the heavens meant to petrify us all…” He looked back up at the sky, his eyes now shining with tears. “Then why not simply send a single device to envelop the island?!” 

Matsukaze jolted his head up, suddenly understanding what his lord was trying to say. Still, he stayed silent. 

“Why, for that matter, are the weapons…” His voice trailed off, and he had to take a deep breath before continuing. “Simple enough for us humans to use? They seem designed to bait us into petrifying each other willingly.” 

Tears were running down his face now, mixing with the blood that came out from his nose and mouth. The blonde boy was sobbing uncontrollably, his gaze still fixed on the sky.

Matsukaze stretched his arm towards him, wanting to comfort him in some way, but finally backed his hand away, lowering his gaze once again. 

“How vexing… I wished nothing more than to prove the heavens wrong. To show that mankind is not so foolish. That we are not to be mocked.” 

Those last words made Matsukaze’s blood boil. He leaned towards his lord, and after brushing his hair away from his face in the most tender way he possibly could, he left a soft kiss on his forehead, trying to imprint the feeling of his lips on the blonde’s skin in his mind, because he knew that was going to be the first and last time he did it. After backing away, he gripped his sword and stood up. 

Matsukaze’s eyes, the very same he had used to observe his lord with all the love and want in the world, were now devoid of any feelings. Black as a starless night, they were fixed on the group of enemies that came towards him. 

In his mind, a word was repeated again and again. 

_ Vengeance. _

He didn’t know fear nor pain. His sword swung almost automatically, cutting heads, piercing hearts, or severing limbs. 

There was a mountain of bodies at his feet, but he didn’t even care. He looked up at the sky when suddenly a blinding light appeared on it.

Matsukaze looked back down and sighed, not even finding the willpower to try and run away.

_ Where does it come from? Only one petrification device remains… But my doom is inescapable.  _

He stretched his arm up, and the second he felt it start turning into stone he carved the petrification device on it with his sword. 

_ I must inform the future generations of the source of this evil.  _

_ For all the people that we’ve lost. _

_ For my lord. _


	2. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> If you want to know about updates and other things, you can check my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ukyoish)

It was worse than death. 

For some reason, Matsukaze had thought he was just going to be in a deep sleep, resting until someone came and saved him. 

But it wasn’t like that at all. Instead, his brain was active, repeating over and over again that day. Remembering the touch of his master on his cheek, the way his green eyes had looked at him…

After some time, he didn't even know what was real and wasn’t. Was his lord’s shirt really falling from his shoulder, showing his pale (and probably soft) white skin? Had he really averted his gaze from Matsukaze’s eyes to his lips? When they were on the hot springs, was it real that his lord had turned more than once towards him and told him to get a bath with him? 

_ Matsukaze.  _

His voice haunted him, and the warrior just wanted to kick until he was free from the jail he was in. 

His lord’s green eyes were looking at him worried, and Matsukaze’s anxiety slowly faded away. Was he dreaming? Or was his lord really there to calm and soothe him? 

_ You have to keep fighting. _

Matsukaze wanted to scream. He wanted to tell him that he couldn’t, that he just wanted to die and meet him back in heaven, where they could be at peace. 

_ We’ll meet again soon, do not fret.  _

How could he not be worried? His lord was dead, it was his fault, and now he had been imprisoned for what was feeling like an eternity, the only companion his wicked brain and the memories that were each time more distorted.

_ Take me back with you. _ Matsukaze’s wanted to scream, and his lord’s eyes softened, as if he’d heard him plead. 

_ Soon.  _

Maybe it was a hallucination, maybe it really was his lord’s spirit talking with the warrior’s distressed soul, but Matsukaze felt his lord’s feather touch on his cheeks again, trying to soothe down his nervousness. 

If he had to spend the eternity like this, feeling his lord’s touch on his skin as if the time had stopped right before everything went to waste, he’d be happy enough. 

Matsukaze remembered the soft silk of his bedsheets, the way he always longed to lie down on them and just smell them, trying to imprint on his mind the smell of his lord. He also recalled how hard he’d punished himself the day he walked up to his lord’s bed when he wasn’t there and traced his fingers over the bedsheets. 

He had run out of the tent before he gave up to his instincts and lied down on it, and only after giving himself 5 whiplashes on his back, he felt satisfied with his punishment.

While in the spring baths, the other warriors never looked at Matsukaze, let alone ask why he always had fresh whip wounds or scars on his back. The majority thought all his respect and composure was a facade, and that his lord punished him whenever they were both alone. 

Little did they know Matsukaze would die of arousal if his lord dared to inflict him any pain whatsoever. 

Maybe he was too lost in his thoughts and his mind was making things up to entertain himself in the darkness he was trapped in, but suddenly he remembered one time, long ago, where it happened.

Matsukaze had just passed his first warrior exam and was still a little rebellious towards his professor and his lord. 

There was a time when his lord was still too young for the villagers to see his face, so no one really knew who he was, and Matsukaze hated that. How would he protect someone he hadn’t seen ever in his life? 

_ The same way you don’t ask the gods to show themselves to you, asking for your lord to show his face is disrespectful. Worship and protect him as if he was a god amongst men, and be thankful for being his servant.  _

That was what his swordmaster told him every time he complained, and although he was told that on a daily basis, Matsukaze’s mind didn’t change.

Until the day to meet his lord came. 

Matsukaze was sitting on the shore, observing the waves come and go as the sun rose, when he felt someone sit down next to him. 

“Today is the day our lord is going to show themselves to us.” 

He didn’t recognize the soft and silky voice, but he was too annoyed by the interruption to his chill moment to even look at them. 

“Was about time. The idea of protecting someone who I haven’t seen ever is inane. I think they didn’t want to introduce the boy to us because he’s grown up to be selfish and simple-minded.”

The person next to him stood up, and finally, Matsukaze turned around to look at them. 

As soon as he met those green eyes, his whole world stopped. 

Before he could ask him who he was, he felt a hard slap on his cheek, throwing him down on the sand. 

“I am  _ not _ selfish nor simple-minded. Beware of the way you talk about me, or I’ll start doubting your loyalty towards me.” He turned around instantly and walked away from him, leaving a confused Matsukaze lying on the sand alone, feeling his cheek sting with the harshness of his lord’s slap. 

From then on, Matsukaze’s attitude completely changed. He strived to be the best at everything: battle strategy, fighting, counseling, hunting… He was making up for all the years he’d been lazing around, and now he had found the motivation he needed: becoming his lord’s bodyguard, the warrior that would be with him 24/7, even when he was asleep.

At first, he tried convincing himself the attraction he felt towards his lord wasn’t anything physical, just the utmost curiosity after their encounter at the beach.

But he couldn’t deceive himself forever. 

When the other young soldiers talked about girls they liked, or how even some of them went on “dates” or night encounters with them, Matsukaze, who’d always caught women's attention and presumed about that, stayed silent. When they talked about their ideal type, he didn’t even dare to say a word. 

And it wasn’t because he couldn’t think about it.

It was because the image that appeared in his head shouldn’t be there. And it wasn’t even a woman in the first place. 

He grew more silent over those months, only speaking when spoken to, and training every day to get promoted to his lord’s protector.

He achieved it, but not in the way he thought he would. 

Matsukaze was taking a bath on the hot springs when he heard steps. He turned around and thanked the water for being high enough to cover his chest completely when he recognized his lord.

The blonde started undressing, and the warrior instantly looked away, his body suddenly feeling hotter. 

“My lord, you shouldn’t be here. You have your own private hot spring.” Matsukaze said, his eyes still away from his lord.

“I wanted to talk with you.” The blonde boy said, brushing his wet hair away from his face. “I want you to be my protector.”

Those words made Matsukaze’s entire body freeze, as if he was bathing in iced water. His chest raised and fell rapidly, while his brain tried to process the words he had just heard. 

“My lord, but I still haven’t passed the final exam…” Before he could finish, the blonde interrupted him.

“Look at me.” 

Matsukaze instantly obeyed, although he had to make use of all his willpower not to look away from his lord’s green eyes to his pale exposed skin, or at his probably pronounced collarbone, his slender shoulders and his slim arms, those he had been wondering how they’d felt wrapped by his big and callused hands…

He made himself clear his thoughts, and focus on whatever the blonde was going to say. 

“We both know you’ll be the best, no matter what the exam is about. I don’t want anyone else besides you.” His lord’s gaze was strong, but Matsukaze could see the sincerity in them. He nodded and lowered his head.

“It’d be a pleasure to serve and protect you, my lord.”

If Matsukaze had to choose just one memory to treasure for the rest of the eternity, forgetting the rest of his life and his very own existence, he’d choose to remember his lord’s smile right then and there. His cheeks, slightly flushed because of the hot water, making his green eyes shine more and even look like emeralds. 

Matsukaze felt his consciousness still again, the flashback he’d just had stopping and giving his mind the opportunity to clear itself. 

Maybe it was time to finally sleep, waiting for someone to set him free from the stone jail he was in, or maybe he was condemned to spend the rest of his life like that, remembering and remembering. 

But Matsukaze thought that if he was going to stay there forever, his lord’s existence was going to live in his mind for eternity. Even if the rest of humanity perished and petrified themselves. It was enough.

Enough punishment for letting him die. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment!
> 
> If you want to know about updates and other things, you can check my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ukyoish)


End file.
